


They Like Us

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [7]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, With Arms Wide Open, scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Genevieve and Aiden are eating breakfast, having a conversation that Corinne overhears.





	They Like Us

“What do you think of them?” Genevieve asked Aiden as they ate breakfast. I stood at the sink, washing dishes and pretending I couldn’t hear them.

“Corinne is so beautiful and kind. And Sebastian is awesome.” Aiden answered with a quiet giggle.

“I think that too. They’re so nice to us. And they really love us. I can tell.” Evie told her brother with a wide grin before taking a bite of cereal. They went back to eating and I felt tears start to stream down my face. Suddenly, I felt Sebastian’s arms wrap around my waist and I let out a small gasp.

“Morning, beautiful.” He whispered and kissed my neck. I turned around in his arms, the tears stinging my face. “Whatsa matter, printesă?” He asked quietly, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

“The kids. The really like us, Seb.” I whimpered and hugged him tight. I looked over at them, smiling as they giggled at a joke. My heart felt like it was going to explode as I hugged Sebastian tighter. This was my life. They were mine.


End file.
